A Promise
by Artemisia323
Summary: When they were children, Mavis and Zeref made a promise, but Mavis broke it and now, Zeref is all alone... or is he? Mavis x Zeref fluff.


**I came up with this story on a whim. Actually, I was mostly inspired by an ****_adorable_** **Mavis x Zeref picture, but I do not own said picture, so I did not use it as the cover image. My apologies. Just look up "Mavis and Zeref children" and it is the image with the two of them creating a pinky-promise. It's just so sweet! I am very impressed by the individual who created the work…**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I sadly do not.**

**Now, enough prattle; off we go! **

**…**

_"Do you always promise to be with me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Always?"_

_"Always."_

_"Pinky-swear?"_

_"Of course!" _

_The two children linked their smallest fingers together. Mavis looked up at the boy. _

_"You'd better keep your promise!"_

_"I will," Zeref responded. He beckoned for her to come into his outstretched arms. She beamed and ran into his embrace. Carefully, the boy lovingly placed a kiss on the top of her head, combing his fingers through her long hair. "Forever and ever." Mavis blushed, happy. Oh, so happy._

**...**

_Decades Later_

**...**

Zeref dropped down from the branch he was sitting on, landed on his feet, and began to walk towards a certain cave.

The mage took a step into the cave, when he spotted what he had been looking for. His eyes downcast, he thought out loud. "Why?"

He began to walk towards Mavis' grave. There were little glowing green lights floating around the cave, which provided adequate brightness. However, once Zeref got close enough to the grave, the center lit up with an ethereal flame, filling the cavern with light.

"You're so cruel, Mavis," Zeref whispered, gently touching the stone in front of him. "You broke the promise you made me keep, but yet you are still the reason I remain on this island."

The boy's head dipped forward, sadness enveloping him.

Suddenly, he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to find his love standing in front of him. His face brightened as tears fell down his face.

"Mavis, I thought you were gone forever! How are you here?! I thought I'd never get to see you again!" He cried, lunging forward to hug her, but he grabbed empty air. As quickly as he became happy, his expression transformed into one of tragedy. Mavis looked at him with sorrow and pity in her emerald eyes.

"I am not a real person; this is my spirit. I died twenty years ago, as you know all too well," she said quietly. Zeref did not reply- he only turned around so that his back was facing Mavis. The girl sighed.

"Look at me, Zeref." He did not move. "Look at me," she said. Finally, he turned his head, although still unable to meet her eyes. Beads of sweat rolled down her hairline as Mavis willed enough of her spirit to form a solid hand, with which she cupped Zeref's face and gently lifted his chin. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she saw that the love he had for her decades ago was still there. As was the grief from loss.

"I will always be here for you, forever. I never did break our promise," she said.

"But I cannot touch you, or embrace you, or kiss-" Zeref began, stopping just before he embarrassed himself, but it was just not quick enough. Both of them developed cherry-red faces at his slip-up.

They both stood still, not facing each other, for a few incredibly awkward moments.

"What I was saying, c-can we try it? Just to see what would happen. I mean… ah… nothing _would_… NO! I didn't mean that. Something would, just… um…" Zeref stuttered. In all his centuries of life, Mavis was the only one who could ever make him embarrassed. Much to Zeref's utmost disbelief Mavis nodded.

Without another word, Zeref leaned forward and hesitantly placed his lips on hers. The two stayed that way for what seemed like hours, when Zeref reluctantly pulled away from lack of air,much to Mavis' surprising disappointment. The female mage cupped his cheek with her palm. With a start, she realized that she could touch Zeref while not trying to keep a solid form.

Zeref took a step backwards in astonishment.

"Mavis, you… you feel human again. How is that possible?"

"I-I have no idea!" She stuttered, joy radiating from her. She ran to Zeref and tackled him to the ground, laughing in delight. After recovering from a rough landing on the ground, Zeref smiled for the first time in twenty years. Mavis noticed this, her laughter fading to a soft smile as she leaned into Zeref's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. The boy wrapped his arms around her. The two mages rested on the ground, in each other's arms.

"Could we renew the promise we made when we were children?"

"That would make me so happy," Zeref replied to Mavis' question.

"Well, I pray that you will be happy. I did, every day for twenty years. I still do, so..." Mavis began, taking Zeref's pinky in her own. "Do you always promise to be with me?"

"Yes," Zeref responded.

"Always?"

"Always."

"Pinky-swear?"

"Of course!"

Mavis grinned, repeating the same lines from their childhood. But _this _time, the promise would be kept. "You'd better keep your promise!"

"I will, Mavis. I always will, forever and ever."

**…**

**Hiya, all you lovely individuals! Sorry for Mavis or Zeref being OOC, but this story happens several decades before our beloved Fairy Tail crew enters the picture. Thank you for reading all the way to the end! PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate feedback and do not take anything personally. Until next time, everyone! ^_^**


End file.
